kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kirbystar9245
Dark Mind Yeah, he only takes one damage, but don't you think he should've taken more? yes kirby should take more damage dreamland 2 intro the faces of Rick, Kine, and Coo come on the screen :This is a wikia. Try to spell, please. Reversinator ghost ablility I accidentally messed it up -kirbystar9245 Pikachu page the pikachu page needs to be deleted How do I make a signature? ? ::Well, other people can explain it better than I can. keeby in super star ultra keeby is not in super star ultra gourmet race it is the yellow kirby -kirbystar9245 :Can you prove your grammar-less statement? Reversinator ::But I know yellow Kirby is Keeby. -kirbystar9245 :::THEY ARE SEPERATE CHARACTERS. Reversinator Keeby is yellow Kirby and you can't make me change my mind about it. :Keeby was in KDL2/3 as a multiplayer support character. Yellow Kirby was born when Dark Meta Knight slashed Kirby into four quarters. SIMPLE?! Now please go dump your head in those instruction manuals and state your proof again with grammar. what game's Instruction Booklet?---Kirbystar9245 03:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Everything crossed out is sarcasm. BTW sign your post using four tides: ~~~~ what game's Instruction Booklet do i look at to see that yellow kirby is keeby?---Kirbystar9245 03:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) That was SARCASM meaning that I was joking. You can believe what you want, but Yellow Kirby and Keeby are different. Keeby is in Kirby's Dream Land 2/3. Yellow Kirby was created in the Amazing Mirror AFTER Keeby was introduced. Have a nice day - I need to eat dinner and I'll be back. How do I vote!?!? In the super star arena :Follow this link:Kirby Wiki:Superstar Arena and choose someone to vote for. If you're having trouble, contact me.-- Fan image Can we put fan images into the articals?---Kirbystar9245 23:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) NO. Reversinator But the Nruff page has a fan image---Kirbystar9245 23:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Where? Reversinator Wappa I did something to the page?---Kirbystar9245 23:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You removed the catagories. Reversinator Sorry.---Kirbystar9245 23:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hi Do ya play Brawl? Yes do you want to Brawl?---Kirbystar9245 23:26, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I do, but I'm not very good + I need to set up Wi-Fi + I don't know my friend code. Sorry... I'll be no match for you. I can't even beat a Level 6 Computer. Ok.---Kirbystar9245 23:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Come on, you want to fight with him but not me? Reversinator What level are you guys? I'm Level 5. You mean what kind of CPUs can I tackle? The highest I've gone without getting my butt owned is 5.Reversinator what time do you want to brawl at? Any time is fine with me. Reversinator We can brawl now if you want.---Kirbystar9245 23:46, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'll brawl, but first, Kirbystar needs to state his level. All right. What's your friend code? Reversinator My FC is 2579-1825-4578 ---Kirbystar9245 23:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I will check now---Kirbystar9245 23:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) My FC is 4211-1223-7044. K? All right. Mine is 2063-5461-6292. Reversinator My sister and cousin are going to play. Ok? And also create a room. We are starting to battle. Reversinator I'm in the room! You know what?You guys are brawling like usual but my ass is getting handed to me due to fucking lag, and please go easy on my sister, who is the fourth player! I had lag too. Just now it became unbearable. Reversinator Are we finised brawling?---Kirbystar9245 00:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Go easy on my sis, guys. ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 00:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) My sis is usually Pokemon Trainer or Kirby. K? ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 00:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Tim. And we're not finished Meta. Reversinator I'm the one labeled "Tim". She's CP. I GET IT. Reversinator brb! I'm back but i gotta go to dinner very soon. ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 00:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ARGH FUCKING LAG. I can't even jump. BTW gotta go eat dinner. ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 00:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Reversinator I'm done temporarily, there's more dinner, but right now... let's do a Multi Man Brawl. Want to brawl again?---Kirbystar9245 01:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Let me connect first. ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 01:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ok but now my username is KSTAR---Kirbystar9245 01:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) i need your friend code---Kirbystar9245 01:28, November 27, 2009 (UTC) K. FC: 4211-1223-7044. ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 01:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) F*** Green Kirby, I only lost because I couldn't control myself. I don't feel like Brawling anymore, wanna talk here? ok Do you like Brawl? ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 02:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, remember when I was Mr game and watch in the wi-fi brawl?---Kirbystar9245 02:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, you got pwned first. LOL ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 02:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) it was my little brother playing as Mr game and watch---Kirbystar9245 02:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Playing Classic. ---- 3... 2... 1... [[User talk:Timson622222|ELECTRO'CUTE'!!!]] 02:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) do you have a youtube account?---Kirbystar9245 02:15, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yep, it's the same username as here. my youtube account is http://www.youtube.com/user/happyfrankiecat ---Kirbystar9245 02:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Official galacta knight art somewhere! We need to find it! :Interesting find, we also need to find Wham Bam Jewel's and Marx official art. I found regular Waddle Dee and Sailor Waddle art if you can cut it out. Look here: HERE!-- I'm getting the official marx art and I can get all the waddle dee art. Mirror world I don't think the mirror world is a parrall world to dream land-Kirbystar9245 20:59, March 25, 2010 (UTC) hello hello we stay doing a little story im kirby 2390 and my favorite hability its tornado.